valrversefandomcom-20200215-history
Anri
Anri Sera was a prince of the nation of Wingfeild on the planet Aeos in the Andromeda galaxy and one of the founding members of the VALER organisation, is half-Aeon half-Dragon, he was sent to Earth for his protection after a war with the co-inhabiting Dragon species nearly decimated Aeos and blinded the boy, letting him only sense the world via his 'sonn' magic, but was experimented on by Black Labs where his wings were removed. He is currently dating neo mercenary Volt. History Born on the planet Aeos more than 1000 years ago. Powers and Abilities Powers Aeon Physiology: '''Anri is an Aeon Wingly and like all Aeons he can digest food with 100 percent efficiency with no waste and only energy as an output, he has sugar-based blood and wings that enable him to fly, had super-hydrophobic skin and hair, no pupils and had better vision and hearing than Humans, although blinded he could still see through sonn and one day will likely recover his vision due to his physiology. He ages much slower than most Humans and may live to be over 40,000 years old. Like all Aeons, Anri is also naturally gifted with the potential to use the Aeon-brand of magic known as Sonn. '''Unattuned Sonn Resonance: Like all Aeon Wingly Anri is physiologically evolved to naturally use magical energies, a form of magic the Aeons call 'sonn'. Unusually for Aeons, Anri is not limited by one or two elemental gifts, which is known as a 'resonance', but can freely manipulate pure sonn itself; he is only on of a tiny handful of Aeons who can do this known as 'pures'. While born with no true natural resonance to an element as most Aeons are, Anri's sonn over time became drawn to water, ice, light and sound. As Anri is blind, he uses sonn to sense the world around him. * Coldlight Generation: He can create and manipulate a blue light that emits cold instead of heat which he can use to create coldight constructs such as barriers or his bow and arrow or use to illuminate his surroundings. * Limited Sonickinesis: He can create sound energy in the form of a powerful magical 'vibration' of sonn that can have enormous kinetic impact, usually manifested through his bow as arrows of son but can also use it to enhance or dampen other sounds. ** Audio Empathy: He can use sound, his voice and music to sense and project emotions. * Hydrokinesis: '''He has been known to manipulate the sonn within water allowing him to control it. * '''Cryokinesis: Can create and control ice from water. ** Cryoaerokinesis: '''He has been known to summon and control freezing winds. * '''Transpacial Warping: With concentration, and sometimes the use of a sonnstone, Anri has been known to create warp gateways between two points in space, this, however requires huge amounts of concentration and effort. * Audio Focus: '''He can use any form of instrument to enhance any of his powers. * '''Healing: Anri's son naturally falls towards healing wounds and trauma of others and to date his healing abilities are in fact some of his most powerful sonn gifts, able to heal many people at once. * Sonn Detection: Like all Aeons he can sense the presence of sonn around him at all times, and for Anri in particular this ability is highly developed and important as it replaces his sight. Nevertheless he can still 'see' targets and objects as the sonn particles move through them, but not see details a sighted person can. * Flight: Although his wings have been removed, recently he has been manifesting coldlight wings that resemble his own, but rarely uses them as they take a considerable amount of power and focus to maintain. Abilities Musician: '''Anri can play a verity of classical instruments, especially the flute and piano and can also sing with an amazing beauty. '''Martial Artist: Despite his appearance he is a nimble and quick fighter, although physically weak, is agile and flexible enough to avoid most strikes if ever he is faced with close-quarter combat. Intuitive: '''While his alien nature often puts him in difficult and hard to grasp situations for him, especially whilst also blind, is uniquely intuitive and understanding, able to quickly grasp abstract concepts in moments. '''Intelligent: Wile sometimes appearing naive or even ditsy at times, Anri has been alive for nearly a millennia, and in such time has absorbed a vast amount of knowledge and understanding. '''Skilled Nurse: '''Anri's primary and most abundant skill set allows him to be an excellent medic, even without the use of his sonn. Category:Aeons Category:Characters Category:VALER members Category:Halfbreeds Category:Aliens